Mafia Teachers
by Ali-Kun
Summary: In order to keep an eye on the demons who's existence have just been proved, Reborn sends Tsuna and his guardians to Ishiyama High, not as students, but as teachers! Meanwhile, the Beelzebub cast have started to get suspicious of the powerful yet strange teachers who bravely or stupidly signed up as teachers at their infamous delinquent school. Can the Vongolas keep their secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back! This story will take place after Katekyo Hitman ended, and assuming that Oga waited a while (as if!) before going to America in order to storm the Solomon Company's base. The KHR characters will be older than they were in age. And I've officially posted that my account is now an idea account~**

**Yamamoto: So you won't update this story? D:**

**Me: Not exactly. I'll update when I feel like it, more of, and that none of my stories will DEFINITELY be finished, but some might. Oh, and Reborn should look about ten years old. **

**Gokudera: Just start the story already!**

**Me: Alright... Disclaimer?**

**Aoi: *clears her throat* Ali-kun does not own Beelzebub nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That's all.**

* * *

"S-so... why are we here again?" Tsuna stuttered, cowering in the ominous shadow of Ishiyama High.

_xFlashbackx_

_ "You will all go to Ishiyama High to teach." Reborn announced to Tsuna and his Guardians, making Tsuna let out a strangled yelp._

"_Y-you mean that famous d-delinquent school?!" Tsuna managed, fear in his eyes. _

_ Reborn kicked him straight in the face. "Brave up, Dame-Tsuna. You're the tenth leader of Vongola."_

_ "Hmph. I have no obligation to teach some herbivores." Hibari said, folding his arms. _

_ "There will be strong people, and they __do__ need to learn some discipline..." Reborn said, pretending to look casual. He really did know how to perk Hibari's interest._

_ "Haha! Sounds like fun! What will we be teaching?" Yamamoto said, with his trademark smile. _

_ Reborn looked at each of them in turn as he told of their jobs. "Gokudera will teach math. Yamamoto will teach Italian and English. Ryohei does P.E. Chrome can teach Social Studies along with Mukuro. Hibari will do what he used to do in Nanimori Middle School, which is just patrol the corridors for anything out of hand, which does not include 'little' fights. Lambo..." Reborn paused and stared at the now-ten years old. "You're not doing anything except tagging along. And Dame-Tsuna, you're just the Reading/Language-Arts teacher."_

"_I will teach to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, pumping his fist into the air._

"_I will do it for the tenth!" Gokudera declared, slamming his hand onto the wooden table._

"_W-why are we doing this again?!" Tsuna wailed, burying his head in his arms._

"_We are to keep an eye on certain people who fight alongside demons." Reborn said, catching everyone's attention._

"_Demons?" Chrome spoke up, looking worried and confused. _

_ "Yes, demons. The existence of the 'Demon World' has been confirmed, and many demons seem to be at Ishiyama High." Reborn said, nodding his head. The others exchanged glances (minus Hibari). _

_ "Well, that's it. We'll leave tomorrow." And before anyone could protest further, namely Tsuna, Reborn swiftly exited the room._

_ xFlashback Endx_

"I will make sure nothing harms you, tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, glaring at the school as if it might grow hands and strangle Tsuna any second.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera. I'm sure it'll be fine!" Yamamoto cheerfully said, placing his hands on said person's shoulder, who shook him off.

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"U-um, guys? We should j-just go now… I-it's almost t-time." Tsuna nervously said, looking at his watch.

"Alright, tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, giving Yamamoto one last glare, before saluting Tsuna.

The group entered the school, and each went to find their respective classrooms, except Hibari, who simply walked down the corridor.

{**On the Beelzebub side…}**

"Oga! Have you heard?" Furuichi said, grabbing Oga's shoulders. "We're actually getting teachers!"

"What?" Oga said, looking confused. "We are?"

"I think it's good that we'll be learning something for a change…" Aoi said, shrugging. "No books, though."

"Man, this is going to suck. Learning? I come here for fights." Kanzaki grumbled, shoulders slouched. He let out a yawn, and kicked aside a random delinquent who tried to attack him from behind. "I'm not even going to attend the first class, English. Who cares?"

Furuichi personally thought that if they were going to go to America, English might be a good idea. He was not going to say it out loud, though.

"Pfft. Like the teachers are going to make us attend-" Himekawa began, but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Class will be starting soon, herbivores. Go before I bite you to death." The speaker was a Japanese teenager who looked like he was in his twenties. He had short, black hair and sharp onyx eyes.

Kanzaki raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell should we? This is our school, idi-" He was cut off by a tonfa that crashed into his face. He stumbled back, bumping into Shiroyama.

"Why you-!" Shiroyama began, but stopped as he received Hibari's glare.

"Shut up, herbivore. Go to class already." The man said, before turning around and leaving.

The Tohoshinki stared at his back for a while, not knowing how to react.

Toujou made a feral grin. "Hey! You're strong. Fight with me." He hit his fist in his palm.

Hibari did not even look back. "Herbivore."

In a flash, Toujou was racing after the man, pulling his fist back. He punched at the man, only to realize that the man was not there anymore.

"Toujou!" Aoi called out, grabbing the said person's shoulder. "We should just… go."

Toujou looked at her, not looking like he was going to agree. He turned back around, ready to fight, only to realize that the man was not there anymore. "Wha?"

The Tohoshinki stood there, silent for a moment. The silence was broken by Aoi's declaration that they were going to class, and that was that.

**{In English}**

Yamomoto happily walked into the almost full class, most of them looking disgruntled from Hibari's forcefulness to get them to class. "Is everyone here?" He cheerfully asked, looking around. There were a few empty seats, but he was told that the seats were supposed to be empty.

A chorus of mutters and grumbles answered the guardian of rain. "I'll take that as a yes. So, for this lesson, we're going to learn basic English sentence structure, okay?" Yamomoto said, writing his name on the new chalkboard. This was going to be fun!

**(Beelzebub side)**

Oga let out a yawn, putting his head on his desk. The new teacher either really did not hear, which was unlikely, or ignored all the groans and mutters in the class. Ringo and Nasu, which were unfortunely positioned next to eachother, had begun a verbal world.

"What did you say, eggplant?!" Ringo growled, hands clenched into fists on her desk.

"You heard me right, bitc_-ass." Nasu said, sticking his tongue out in his trademark way.

By then, most of the class had turned their attention from their new teacher to the twos' argument. Even Yamamoto could not miss this absence of attention, so he simply made a happy smile.

"Ringo, Nasu, please stop arguing. You are disrupting the class." The rain guardian said as if they were elementary students. The said people glared at him, yelled "Shut up, idiot!", and continued as if nothing had happened.

Yamamoto's smile became more ominous. "Please stop."

Oga blinked. He could have sworn the new teacher was at the front of the class a second ago, but now he was standing between Ringo and Nasu, flicking them both lightly in the head.

"I don't mind if you guys fight outside of my class, and that includes in my friends' classes. But since I'm nicer than them, I'm simply going to ask you to stop. This is the first warning for you two." Yamomoto said, already walking back to his desk.

"Why you-!" Ringo and Nasu exclaimed, both trying to punch him. Key word here being try.

What happened next greatly surprised the class, including the Tohoshinki. The teacher swiftly dodged both punches, disappeared and appeared behind Ringo and Nasu, and firmly grasped both of their heads.

"Maa, maa, I'm telling you two to stop. This is your second warning. One more and I won't be so nice~" Yamomoto chided, letting them go. Ringo and Nasu stumbled a bit, confused, before turning around and slashing at Yamomoto again.

Yamomoto once again dodged them, and sighed. "I was trying to avoid violence, but… Looks like I have no choice." Before anyone could ask him what he meant, the guardian grabbed the two, and used some of his rain flames to neutralize them.

"Alright, you two, get back into your seats." Yamomoto said, and to the class's great surprise, Ringo and Nasu, as if in a trance, muttered "Yes, Yamomoto-sensei." The two stumbled back to their seats, and plopped down. They stared ahead, eyes blank of anything.

Everyone's eyes were on their new teacher now, some mouth gaping. How could he tame two people like Ringo and Nasu so easily?

Oga raised an eyebrow, and Baby Beel let out a 'da-buh!'. Yamomoto… he was really strong. What did he do to the two to make them like that?

Furuichi's face was one of pure shock. Their new teacher… Was he a demon in disguise?!

Toujou looked dangerously happy. A new opponent, one that was really strong!

Aoi was stunned, but did her best not to show it. Nene and Chiasa looked just as surprised.

Yamomoto simply let out another smile. "C'mon, ignore them. So, for the next sentence…" He began, but nobody could focus straight, awed by his display of power. Were the other teachers just like him?

**{Math}**

Oga and his friends entered the math classroom, to be greeted by a silver-haired man who also did not look much older than them. Only, his face, unlike Yamomoto's cheerful one, had a glare plastered on it.

"Get into your seats, brats. Class is starting in a minute." The man grumbled, shuffling through some papers.

Kanzaki looked like he wanted to protest against being called a brat, considering that their 'teacher' was not much older than them, but another glare from their teacher made him close his mouth.

A minute passed, and when everyone seemed to be ready, their teacher stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Now, I'm not going to tolerate any disrespect, unlike that easy-going baseball freak, you hear?" The teacher said, looking around the classroom, daring anyone to challenge him. No one did.

"Good." The teacher wrote his name on the board behind him, which was 'Gokudera-sensei'. "Address me with sensei, as I'm your teacher. Now, for the lesson-" He was cut off by a complaint from someone.

"Why? You look like your barely older than us, and-"The student began, but had his head slammed onto his desk by Gokudera who was now standing next to him.

"Shut up. Didn't I tell you I won't tolerate any disrespect?" The storm guardian grumbled, walking back to his desk. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. This was not going to be a fun lesson.


	2. Math and PE

**Me: So many reviews, follows, and favorites in just a few days! :D I love you all! *gives out internet CUPCAKES* And Halloween passed- I'm was an Enderman from Minecraft this year :D**

**Toujou: Do I get more screen time this chapter? :O**

**Me: Mmm…Maybes**

**Toujou: ._.**

**Me: *teleports away randomly cuz I'M THE AUTHOR!* Anyways, I'm still in the KHR and BB addiction mode so I haven't lost interest in dis story yet. ****However, if you guys could recommend some mangas that I haven't read yet (check my profile to know which ones I've read), that would be AWESOME, and if I like it I would be happy to insert one of your OCs into the story, as long as it's not a Mary Sue and it probably won't appear for more than 2-3 chapters of the story. :)**

**Tsuna: U-um… A-Ali-kun d-doesn't own KHR or BB…**

* * *

**(BB Side) **

Nobody was sleeping in class, not because of how interesting the subject was, but because the teacher had somehow managed to rig the seats so that whenever you leaned back, you would be shocked by a jolt of electricity. Ouch.

Oga was already used to being shocked, courtesy of Baby Beel, but it was still quite distracting when you were just trying to relax. The teacher's voice was a huge blur of words to his ears, and he let out a huge yawn. He was starting to finally doze off with his hands in his palm, and he didn't notice as the teacher suddenly disappeared from the podium.

"Pay. Attention." Gokudera growled, slamming his hand on Oga's desk. The black-haired delinquent quickly opened his eyes, startled but trying not to show it.

"Pfft." Kanzaki snickered behind Oga's back, making Oga really want to punch him in the face. As if his teacher sensed these thoughts, the teacher gave him and Kanzaki both another glare.

"Alright, you idiots, I understand that you have no proper education and isn't interested in anything I say, so let's make a deal. If you get this problem correct, I'll give you a pass to freely walk in and out of any of my classes." Gokudera grumbled, catching everyone in the room's attention. No more math classes? That was really tempting.

"So what's the problem?" Toujou said through clenched teeth. Like almost everyone else in the class, he hated math and was bad at it, but they would have to live the problem through.

"Heheh… This is a problem Reborn gave us in middle school. Answer." As soon as Gokudera said that, he began to write complicated math equations on the board. Oga and Toujou nearly fainted.

"The square root of twenty-five times seventy-six divided by two times one out of six to the power of eight times one hundred and eighty seven squared time x, and if x is five hundred and seventy six and 'y' is two hundred and fifty four lower than that, divide what we did so far by y then-" Gokudera stopped his rant and looked at Aoi, who was raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Aoi?"

"Um… Isn't this too hard for delinquents like us?" Aoi said, a nervous smile on her face.

"Exactly. If you guys want to prove that you can skip the rest of my classes, no problem, you're going to need to show what you know." Gokudera said with an evil grin, continuing the problem.

Long story short, no one was able to obtain the pass.

**(In P.E.)**

"WELCOME, STUDENTS! WE WILL EXERCISE TO THE EXTREME!" A loud shout greeted the delinquents whom were leaving from math to P.E. Many eardrums withered in pain.

"That's one loud teacher." Furuichi mumbled, rubbing his ears. One weirdo after another.

"YOU ALL CAN ADDRESS ME BY SASAGAWA-SENSEI. WE WILL BEGIN BY DOING WARM-UPS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled again. "FIRST DO A HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!"

"Wha? But, sensei, that's really… well, extreme!" Nene spoke up, startled. Ryohei looked at her.

"EXCATLY, MISS…" Ryohei paused and looked Nene, who said her name, and continued. "NENE. AS DELINQUENTS, YOU MUST AT LEAST BE ABLE TO DO A HUNDRED PUSH UPS TO THE EXTREME!"

The whole class groaned in protest, several students outright shouting complaints. Ryohei, however, would take none of it.

"START! WHOEVER IS UNABLE TO DO A HUNDRED IN FIVE MINUTES WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, starting a stopwatch around his neck.

Some students immediately dropped the ground and started, but others, not believing that the punishment could be that bad, lazily got down and slowly did push-ups. Some just stood around and did not do anything.

"Meh." Himekawa yawned, wandering around a few forms of teenagers heaving up and down. "Like I'll actually do them."

Toujou and Oga were really doing push-ups, but mostly in an attempt to outdo each other. Their speed shocked many others.

"Fifty! Fifty one! Fifty two! Fifty threeee!" Oga grunted, a fierce look of determination on his face. Beel raised a fist and let out a 'war cry' of his.

"Hah! I'm on fifty seven!" Toujou mockingly grinned at his opponent, making the black-haired delinquent annoyed.

"Like I'll lose to you!" Oga exclaimed, speeding up. Beel grabbed onto his shirt as not to fall off.

"ONE MINUTE HAS PASSED!" Ryohei yelled out, looking at his stopwatch. He made a thumbs up toward the rapidly moving figures of Oga and Toujou. "GOOD JOB, BABY-PERSON AND ALMOND-HAIR!" How Ryohei decided to called the two those weird names was a mystery, but it succeeded in angering the two.

"Ba… by Person?!" Oga forced out, stopping his push-ups. "WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THAT NAME?!"

"SAME HERE! ALMOND HAIR?!" Toujou yelled out, letting out one of his rare annoyed-at-something-that-doesn't-include-fights-o r-breaking-stuff glares.

The two charged at their P.E. teacher, ready to grab the sun guardian and shake him until he understood that 'Almond-hair' and 'Baby-person' were not good nicknames. However, as the two lashed out with their arms, Ryohei seemingly vanished just like how the other teachers did.

"FIGHTING WITH YOUR SENSEI IS NOT A GOOD IDEA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, suddenly behind the two delinquents. "THREE MORE MINUTES!"

"Da-buh! Da da! (Beat that idiot up!)" Beel angrily cried out, pointing at Ryohei. Ryohei seemed to have finally noticed Baby Beel, and was suddenly lifting him into the air.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE MASTER PAO PAO FIVE YEARS AGO, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, making Beel start to tear up because of the volume.

Oga gasped. "BEEL! BE A MAN AND DON'T CRY!" Oga yelled, really wanting to pummel Sasagawa.**(A/N: I know it's a bit confusing because of the switching from Sasagawa to Ryohei, but it's mostly like this: Ryohei is when it's no one's POV or his POV, and Sasagawa/Sasagawa-sensei is for a student/delinquent's thoughts, since they shouldn't know his first name anyways.)**

"Dah… Dah-buh!" Beel exclaimed, wiping away his tears. Oga breathed a sigh of relief, while Ryohei stood there, not understanding a thing that happened.

"TWO MORE MINUTES!" Ryohei yelled. Oga and Toujou stood there for a little while, before getting down on their hands and continuing their competition.

"Like… hell I'm going to let myself be disturbed by that idiot..!" Oga muttered, but his aura and expression screamed for murder.

**[TWO MINUTES TOTALLY PASSED JUST PRETEND IT DID]**

"AND DONE!" Ryohei exclaimed, his stopwatch beeping. The students, the ones who did the push-ups mostly exhausted, stopped and rolled over.

"YOU GUYS DID NOT FINISH YOUR PUSH-UPS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pointed at more than half the class, including Himekawa.

"Hey, hey, _sensei._ Didn't you see me there, doing push-ups?" A delinquent who had been pointed at growled, trying to intimidate Ryohei. "Maybe you need your eyes check- Ugh!"

Ryohei used his awesome boxing skills to punch the offender in the face, causing the said person to fly a short distance backwards. "YOU ONLY DID TWENTY TWO PUSH UPS, AND NOT TO THE EXTREME!"

"THOSE WHO ARE DONE MAY REST TO THE EXTREME. EVERYONE WHO I POINTED AT, RUN TWO HUNDRED LAPS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, gesturing to the school.

"Um… Where's the track?" Furuichi nervously said, for he had not been able to finish.

"AROUND THE SCHOOL, TO THE EXTREME!"

[Processing moment…]

"WHAT?!"

"That's not even-!"

"Are you fuc_ing kidding?!"

"DO IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei insisted, and when no one seemed willing to, he punched the ground, making the earth cave in. Several mouths scraped the ground.

"G-geez, another monster!" A delinquent said, but the previous display of power managed to frighten the people into breaking into a run.

Oga raised an eyebrow. Impressive… What were these teachers?

The remaining P.E. time was torture for the runners. Several even fainted after fifty. No one really knows what happened, but the teacher would somehow make them regain conscious.

"COME ON, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, urging exhausted runners on. Many looked ready to drop out, but whenever they prepared to, the teacher would be right next to them, as if sensing their thoughts.

"Ryohei-san!" A timid, yet loud voice called out. Ryohei turned at looked at the newcomer.

"AH! CHROME-SAN! HOW ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei exclaimed, temporarily stopping his sprint.

"Well… My next class was supposed to come in five minutes ago, so I came to check in if you were sending them off…" Chrome said, gesturing to the crowd of exhausted delinquents.

"OH! I FORGOT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei cried out, looking at his watch. "I'M SORRY TO THE EXTREME! CLASS, YOU CAN FINISH NEXT TIME TO THE EXTREME!"

The runners staggered to a stop, and would have cried in joy if not for exhaustion.

"Oh… my… god, that was hell." Furuichi managed, stumbling to where Oga was relaxing. "Lucky you…"

"Mmm." Oga said, yawning.

"Please follow me, class." Chrome said, turning and walking back towards the school buildings. "We will be learning Social Studies."

* * *

**Me: ….**

**Furuichi:….**

**Me: This chapter didn't have any actions, sowwy peeps… And I know, the ending SUCKS D:**

**Toujou: I need more screen time!**

**Me: TELEPORTATION TIME! (teleports to random place) Okay, so the next chapter, it will be Chrome/Mukuro, Tsuna, and Reborn's turn! With maybe Lambo appearing a bit. Oh, and for the guest reviews that I couldn't reply but wanted to say something to (please, even if you're a guest, please give yourself a name so I can classify you from other 'Guest's… XD):**

**Guest that reviewed on 11/3/13: Sorry, I guess I did make Yamamoto a bit impatient XD I'll try better next time. He's my fave character, but I can't even make him not OOC…. (sulks in emo corner) I just thought that he might've changed a little bit, being in the mafia and all, but that's not an excuse to make him OOC! :I Thanks for pointing that out though.**

**Guest that reviewed on 10/30/13: Don't worry, Tsuna will definitely appear in the next chapter! :D If he doesn't, I'll give you something! (not revealed yet ;P)**


End file.
